The Death of All The Romance
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: COMPLETE! Spin-off "In Butler Eyes" karya Aicchan. Remus tak pantas untuk mendampingi sang putra sulung keluarga Black. Pelacur sepertinya tak pantas untuk putra bangsawan terhormat./RATED M/NON-CON/SLASH/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Sebuah request fic dari **aicchan **yang keluar mendadak gara-gara saya baca **"In Butler Eyes" **buatan kakak satu itu. Melihat ada plot-hole bessaaaaarrr (sebenernya gak gede-gede amat, tapi buat penggemar Remus macem saya, itu geeeeddeeee baaaannggeeettt), muncullah ide bikin spin-off ini. Tenang. Saya udah minta izin sama yang punya cerita asli buat setting dan karakter dan yang lain-lainnya dari fanfic beliau buat saya obrak-abrik. Malah Kak Ai-nya yang ngotot saya bikin ini... O.o

**Disclaimer : **Karakter pastinya masih kepunyaan Tante nomer satu seluruh jagat raya: JK Rowling. Setting adalah Inggris era Victorian dan ini berhubungan dengan fanfic **"In Butler Eyes" **buatan **Aicchan. **Jadi, biar gak bingung, silakan cek dulu fic yang itu. Hohoho.

**Warning : **YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Adegan non-con yang dideskripsikan! Rated M for reason, jadi yang masih di bawah umur dan gak mau baca adegan non-con alias rape, mending cabut sekarang.

**Pairing : **Jembrengin sekarang aja, lah. Tom Riddle/Remus Lupin. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin. James Potter/Lily Potter.

* * *

><p>Sebuah kereta kuda berwarna cokelat tua dengan dua kuda cokelat di depannya berhenti dengan sabar di depan sebuah <em>town house <em>di daerah elit Kensington. Sang kusir membetulkan sejenak topinya dan kembali berdiri tegap di samping pagar besi, mempersiapkan diri menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Dari suara-suara di dalam rumah, sepertinya orang yang akan ia antarkan sudah siap untuk berangkat. Benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu utama _town house _terbuka dan seorang pemuda manis bersurai madu berjalan keluar.

Melihat kedatangan tuannya, sang kusir membungkuk penuh hormat dan membukakan pintu baginya. Tas cokelat berisi peralatan anggar milik sang Tuan Muda diletakkan oleh sang kusir di belakang kereta kuda. Ia harus sangat hati-hati dengan barang yang ada di dalam tas itu, mengingat betapa tinggi harga peralatan anggar di dalamnya. Bisa-bisa, gajinya sebagai kusir kuda dipotong selama setahun kalau ia merusah isi tas itu.

Sang Tuan Muda melongok keluar dari dalam kereta kuda dan mencari-cari si kusir. Ia melirik jam saku yang tersangkut pada saku jasnya dan berkata, "Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku tak suka membuat muridku menunggu."

"Ah! Baik, Tuan! Segera!" sahut sang kusir cepat-cepat. Dengan segera, ia bergerak ke kursi kemudi dan menggerakkan kereta kuda menuju tujuannya.

Remus Lupin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mendesah pelan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu latihan anggar. Sebagai guru yang baik, ia tak mau membuat muridnya menunggu lama.

Mata cokelat sang _fencer _sempat menangkap sosok ayahnya, Baron Lupin, berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia seperti hendak memanggil putranya, tapi tak jadi dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat kejadian itu, Remus menaikan satu alis matanya, bingung. Mungkin, nanti malam ia harus menanyakannya pada sang Ayah. Untuk sementara ini, Remus mau berkonsentrasi pada pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai nanti malam.

Ya. Nanti malam, keluarga Black akan mengadakan _ball party _di kediaman mereka dan Remus harus berpikir keras untuk mencari pakaian terbaik ke pesta itu. Tentu ia tidak mau tampil buruk di depan kekasihnya yang setelah sekian lama berada di India. Ia ingin memberikan kesan baik kepada keluarga Black, mengingat sebuah pengumuman penting yang akan diumumkan kekasihnya perihal hubungan keduanya.

Mengingat surat cinta yang dilayangkan oleh Sirius Black—putra tertua keluarga Black—kepadanya sekitar sebulan yang lalu membuat kedua pipi Remus bersemu merah. Ia menunduk dan memandangi tangan kanannya. Di sana, sebuah cincin dengan mata rubi melingkar di jari manisnya. Remus masih ingat bagaimana Sirius menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa batu yang melekat di cincin emas tersebut ia temukan sendiri di India. Senyum merekah di bibir Remus ketika ia mengingat isi surat tersebut yang ternyata adalah lamaran tak langsung dari kekasihnya itu.

Remus menarik napas panjang dan memandang keluar. Rupanya hiruk-pikuk kota London mulai berkurang. Hijaunya pepohonan dan hamparan rumput mulai mendominasi pemandangan, sementara bangunan batu mulai menipis keberadaannya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan sampai. Sebentar lagi, ia bisa pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam di kediaman keluarga Black, mendampingi kekasihnya, sebeluh mereka berdua mengumumkan pertunangan mereka.

Pertunangan... Satu langkah lebih dekat menuju pernikahan.

Bayangan mengenai hidup perkawinan membuat wajah Remus merona merah. Dia menggeleng-geleng keras, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan menyenangkan hidup satu atap dengan Sirius. Satu ranjangnya dengannya.

Satu ranjang...

Oke, Remus harus benar-benar menghentikan pikiran-pikirannya mengenai hidup bersama Sirius, terutama yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan seksual yang akan mereka lewati bersama. Pikiran tak konsentrasi seperti ini bisa membuat hari mengajarnya tidak fokus. Tidak fokus, berarti ia tidak menjadi pengajar yang benar. Dan pengajar yang tak benar bukanlah Remus. Berikan gelar itu pada orang lain. Misalnya pada Dolores Umbbridge. Si guru tata krama itu katanya diusir dari rumah keluarga Granger karena bersikap tak sopan dan terlalu kasar.

Remus sedikit tersentak saat kereta kudanya berhenti. Rupanya, ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Di luar, pagar tinggi dari besi tempat bercat hitam tampak menjulang. Tanaman rambat menghiasi tembok batu yang mengitari pekarangan luas dan terawat _manor _tersebut. Di sana, di balik sebuah air mancur besar yang bergemericik tenang, berdirilah kediamanan keluarga Malfoy.

Dalam beberapa detik, kereta sudah berhenti di depan pintu masuk _manor. _Pintu kereta segera dibukakan sesaat setelahnya dan sang kusir menyerahkan tas berisi peralatan anggar milik majikannya. "Saya akan menjemput Anda satu setengah jam lagi. _Have a nice day, Sir._" Dan kereta kuda pun bergerak menjauhi Remus, keluar dari pekarangan hijau kediaman Malfoy.

Sang _fencer _mendesah pelan dan mengangkat tasnya. Tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama. Ia mengecek jam sakunya dan tersenyum kecil. Bagus. Ia lebih cepat setengah jam dari seharusnya. Kalau begini, ia bisa bersiap-siap lebih cepat dan kemungkinan besar mengajar Draco lebih cepat juga. Itu berarti, ia bisa punya waktu ekstra mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta di keluarga Black nanti malam. Mengingat tentang pesta dan pertemuan kembali dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu membuat senyum di bibir Remus merekah lebar.

"Oke. Sekarang saatnya mengajar, Remus. Pikirkan tentang Sirius nanti saja." gumam Remus pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan mengetuk pintu kayu _manor _sebanyak tiga kali.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, _double doors _itu terbuka dan seorang _butler _berpakaian hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Ia membungkuk dalam penuh hormat pada sang _fencer_. "Selamat siang, Mr. Lupin. Anda... datang lebih cepat hari ini." sapa sang _butler, _Severus Snape, sedikit kebingungan.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk mengajar hari ini." Remus tertawa pelan. "Um... Aku tidak mengganggu kegiatan Draco, kan? Maksudku, ia tidak akan keberatan kalau pelajaran anggar dimulai sekarang?" tanya Remus, ragu.

Severus tampak sedikit enggan dan tak enak dengan sang _fencer. _"Um... Sebetulnya, Sir, saya sudah menghubungi kediaman Anda di London untuk memberitakan kalau pelajaran anggar hari ini dibatalkan, mengingat Master Draco harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _ball party _keluarga Black nanti malam. Apa... Pesannya tidak sampai?" tanya Severus, ragu.

"Oh!" Remus mengerjap-ngerjap, terkejut dengan berita ini. Mungkin, itu sebabnya Ayahnya, John Lupin, sampai lari keluar _town house _untuk mengejarnya. Sayang, Remus sudah terlanjur pergi jauh. "Sepertinya sampai, tapi sayang aku sudah terlanjur meninggalkan rumah."

Severus menatap Remus penuh rasa bersalah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Severus berada pada dua pilihan yang tak menyenangkan: meminta Remus untuk pulang atau mengizinkan Remus mengajar Draco. Dua-duanya sama-sama melanggar kode etiknya sebagai _butler_. Yang pertama, mengusir tamu yang sudah jauh-jauh datang sungguh sangat tidak sopan, sementara yang kedua itu berarti ia melanggar perintah sang Master.

Oh, Severus sangat benci berada di persimpangan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Biar aku pulang saja sekarang." kata Remus sambil tersenyum.

"Anda yakin, Sir? Tapi, kereta jemputan Anda—"

"Oh, aku masih bisa jalan kaki, kok." balas Remus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya enteng. "Kebetulan, cuaca hari ini sedang bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Lumayan, meregangkan sedikit kaki-kaki pemalasku." sambungnya, diiringi tawa kecil.

"Sir, saya merasa sangat tidak enak. Biarkan saya siapkan satu kereta kuda untuk mengantar Anda." ucap Severus pelan. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan memerintahkan kusir kuda keluarga Malfoy untuk mengantar sang _fencer _pulang.

"Sungguh, tidak usah, Severus. Aku masih punya kaki untuk berjalan. Tapi, terima kasih untuk tawarannya." ucap Remus sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Menunggu Severus untuk mempersiapkan kereta kuda lagi malah membuat waktunya terbuang, padahal Remus ingin segera pulang dan... Oh, entah sudah berapa kali ia berpikir untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk _ball party._

Remus mendongak dan menatap langit biru yang cerah di atasnya dan tersenyum. Satu kalimat mengalir keluar dari mulut sang _fencer. _Kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada sang kekasih saat mereka berdua bertemu nanti:

"_I miss you, Sirius._"

* * *

><p><strong>"Harry Potter" by JK <strong>**Rowling**

**"In Butler Eyes" **** by aicchan**

** "The Death of The All Romance" by are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>Remus mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Sapu tangan putih miliknya yang semula kering sekarang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Jas hitam yang Remus kenakan juga sudah ia sampirkan di pundak, terlalu panas untuk dikenakan di bawah terik matahari seperti ini.<p>

Oke. Berjalan kaki dari Malfoy Manor sampai rumahnya adalah ide terbodoh sepanjang masa yang pernah Remus pikirikan. Apalagi sekarang cuacanya panas sekali seperti sekarang. Ini namanya bunuh diri pelan-pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Sirius, kalau nanti malam aku tidak datang..." gumam Remus putus asa dan menatap sedih kakinya yang menjerit minta diistirahatkan. "Karena aku pasti akan terlalu kelelahan setelah ini..."

Remus menjerit pelan saat sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam menepi, tepat di sampingnya. Bukan sekedar menepi, tapi juga menghalangi jalan Remus. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk protes, pintu kereta kuda terbuka dan seseorang—orang yang sangat dikenal Remus dan paling ia jauhi—melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya—satu senyum sinis dan penuh kemenangan.

Remus menyipitkan matanya, tak senang. "... Riddle..." bisiknya tak senang. "... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan untuk apa kau menghalangi jalanku? Aku mau pulang."

Duke Tom Riddle. Pria tampan, karismatik, dan berkuasa. Meskipun ia tampak sempurna dari segi penampilan dan gelar, apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak sempurna. Ia orang terjahat yang pernah Remus tak ada seorang pun yang akan percaya apabila Remus mengatakannya, tapi sang _fencer _sudah merasakan sendiri betapa kejamnya pria yang berdiri di depannya. Buktinya adalah kejadian itu...

Mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuat Remus bergidik.

Kuda hitam yang menarik kereta kuda mendengus tajam ke arah Remus dan menderap sangar, membuat sang _fencer _mundur, kaget. Gerakan terkejut Remus malah membuat Riddle tertawa pelan dan turun dari kereta. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di jalan London. Lagipula, hari ini cuacanya bagus. Bukan begitu, Remus?" gumam Riddle pelan dan menyentuh pipi Remus.

Jijik, Remus menepis tangan Riddle dan mendorong sang Duke menjauh darinya. Mata cokelat Remus menatap tak senang ke arah Riddle yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Aku mau pulang." geram Remus. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, siap untuk digunakan seandainya Riddle memutuskan untuk bermain kasar.

Riddle mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau mau pulang, Remus. Makanya, aku menepi dan menawarimu tumpangan, kan?" Kembali senyum menyebalkan itu tersungging di wajah tampan sang Duke. "Tak baik bagi pemuda semanis dirimu berkeliaran di jalanan London yang ganas seorang diri tanpa perlindungan."

Remus mendengus, mengejek. Yang benar saja. Bualan seperti itu sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk membujuk sang _fencer. _Sejak kejadian itu, Remus sudah tidak mau mempercayai tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut orang licik seperti Riddle.

"Kau serius ingin aku mempercayaimu lagi setelah apa yang terjadi? Mimpi, kau!" desis Remus penuh kebencian. "Dan jangan sentuh aku!" jerit Remus, kembali menepis tangan Riddle yang mencoba membelai pipi lembut si pemuda bersurai madu.

Riddle merengut sedikit dan menarik mundur tangannya. Ekspersinya tampak tersakiti karena tindakan kasar Remus. Sayang, Remus tahu kalau itu hanyalah topeng belaka. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku, Remus. Aku dulu serius memanggilmu ke tempatku untuk mengajari keponakanku, lho."

Itulah awal dari kebencian mendalam Remus pada Riddle.

Seandainya Tom Riddle tidak pernah berada di Malfoy Manor waktu itu, kejadian buruk yang terus menghantui Remus tidak akan terjadi.

Dan yang jelas, Remus tidak perlu berurusan dengan Riddle...

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi tidak terlalu lama. Mungkin, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Remus ingat betul karena ia baru saja mengajarkan Draco untuk melakukan _parry_—sebuah gerakan menangkis serangan dalam anggar. Kebetulan, Tom Riddle juga berada di Malfoy Manor sebagai tamu Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siapa dia, Lucius?" tanya Riddle sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang yang tertawa. Pakaian serba putih khas pemain anggar membalut tubuh langsing sang pemuda. "Apa dia guru anggar Draco yang pernah kau ceritakan beberapa hari lalu?"<p>

Lucius Malfoy mendongak dari cangkir tehnya dan melihat pria yang dimaksud Riddle. "Ah, ya. Dia guru anggar Draco. Namanya Remus Lupin. Dia putra tunggal Baron Lupin. Kenapa memangnya?"

Riddle tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Lucius. Ia malah termenung memperhatikan tiap gerakan Remus; mulai dari gerakan seperti menghindar sampai gerakan sederhana seperti mengusap peluh. Tak satupun dari gerakan Remus luput dari mata biru sang Duke. "Aku... tertarik untuk menggunakan jasanya. Kau tahu, kan, kalau keponakanku, Gellert, sudah lama ingin bisa memainkan anggar. Sayang, kakakku belum bisa menemukan pengajar yang tepat. Mungkin..." Sang Duke mendongak, menatap Lucius dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menemuinya setelah latihan Draco, kan?"

Lucius mengernyitkan keningnya, ragu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak aneh dengan ekspresi Riddle saat mengamati Remus. Seperti...

Seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya...

Sang Marquess menggeleng pelan. Tak baik berpikir buruk tentang rekannya, apalagi ia seorang Duke. Tak mungkin seorang Duke terhormat seperti Riddle menganggap Remus sebagai... mangsa atau apapun itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari guru yang tepat bagi keponakannya. "Severus, katakan kepada Remus untuk datang kemari setelah mengajar. Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan dengannya."

"Yes, My Lord." sahut Severus Snape sang _butler _sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja majikannya dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan anggar.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Severus kembali dengan Remus mengekor di belakangnya. Pakaian serba putih yang semula dikenakan sang _fencer_ sudah berganti menjadi kemeja putih bersih dan celana hitam. Rambut berwarna madu milik Remus masih sedikit basah karena basuhan air sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kerja Lucius.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?" tanya Remus sopan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Ya. Sebetulnya, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, Remus." ucap Lucius santai. "Remus, beliau adalah Tom Riddle, Duke of Hamburg. Dia sempat melihat kau melatih Draco dan tertarik untuk memintamu mengajarkan keponakannya."

Remus tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Riddle. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda, My Lord Duke. Dan saya merasa tersanjung Anda menaruh minat pada cara pengajaran saya."

Tawa renyah terdengar keluar dari mulut sang Duke sebelum membalas, "Siapapun pasti akan tertarik pada gerakan luwesmu dalam memainkan anggar, Mr. Lupin. Begitu indah dan tertata. Aku merasa seperti tidak melihat gerakan anggar saja."

"Anda terlalu memujiku, Sir." gumam Remus pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin, kita bisa membicarakan ini lebih jauh di kediamanku. Kau tidak ada acara lain hari ini, kan?" Pertanyaan Riddle dengan segera dibalas dengan pernyataan setuju seorang Remus Lupin. "Lucius, kalau tidak keberatan, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di lain hari."

Lucius mengangguk setuju dan ikut mengantarkan dua tamunya ke pintu depan. Lagi, perasaan aneh menyelimutinya saat melihat Riddle membimbing Remus menaiki kereta kuda sang Duke. Kali ini, mulutnya ingin sekali menahan tutor muridnya itu untuk berhenti, jangan ikut Riddle dan pulang saja.

Sayang, kereta kuda itu terlanjur pergi meninggalkan _manor._

* * *

><p>Riddle Manor adalah hunian yang jauh—jauh—lebih besar dan megah dari Malfoy Manor. Wajar saja. Mengingat jabatan Tom Riddle sebagai Duke tentu membuat keluarga ini dibanjiri oleh kekuasaan dan harta yang melimpah.<p>

Remus berjalan masuk mengikuti Tom Riddle ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia tak menyadari kalau sang Duke mengunci pintu di balik punggungnya dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka berdua hanya bertukar senyum sebelum duduk di sebuah _armchair_ mewah berbahan kulit. "Jadi... Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

"Bagaimana kalau membicarakan tentang dirimu?"

"Umm... Anda ingin tahu prestasi yang sudah saya capai selama ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu tahu itu." balas Riddle diiringi senyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat Remus bergidik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tersembunyi mengenai senyuman itu. Dan entah kenapa, Remus tak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia malah ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keluar. Sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang—"

"Kau tahu, Remus," potong Riddle. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan memutari Remus. "Kalau aku bisa menawarkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang lebih tinggi—jauh lebih tinggi—dari bayaran yang ditawarkan oleh siapapun di seluruh dataran Inggris."

Remus hanya terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan pertemuan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan Riddle yang terasa sangat aneh di telinga Remus. Apa orang ini berusaha untuk pamer harta dan kekuasaan di depan Remus? Apa dia ingin tahu bahwa bekerja pada keluarga Riddle akan memperoleh nama besar dan disegani? Tak perlu diberitahu seperti itu juga Remus sudah tahu seberapa terhormat orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah keluarga Riddle.

"Apa maksud—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai meluncur dari mulut Remus dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia terlalu kaget untuk bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika jemari tangan Riddle menelusup masuk melalui sela pakaian Remus dan meraba kulit putih di baliknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat merasakan desah napas Riddle di telinga kirinya.

"Maksudku, daripada kau mengajar anggar seperti itu, lebih baik kau layani saja aku. Berapapun bayaran yang kau inginkan, sebut saja. Pasti akan kubayar."

Remus menepis tangan dan mendorong tubuh Riddle menjauh. Ia lalu berdiri dari sofa dengan wajah merah padam dan mata menatap penuh benci ke arah Riddle. "Sembarangan kau!" jeritnya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini pelacur yang bisa kau pungut seenaknya di jalan? Kau pikir aku mau kau sentuh hanya demi sejumlah uang? Biarpun kau seorang Duke dan berkuasa, aku tak sudi kau perlakukan seperti ini! Aku juga punya harga diri dan martabat!"

Kesal, Remus mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu ruang kerja. Ia tarik pegangannya, tapi pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Bingung sekaligus panik, Remus kembali mencoba membuka pintu—kali ini dengan tenaga lebih—tapi tetap saja pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Ini berarti...

Tawa licik terdengar dari balik punggung Remus. Sebuah tawa mengerikan yang keluar dari mulut sang Duke. Dengan mata birunya, ia mengawasi Remus seperti singa mengawasi mangsanya. "Kau pikir aku dengan bodohnya akan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka? Heh. Ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang kukira." ejeknya. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Remus.

"Buka pintunya. Aku mau pulang." geram Remus kesal. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Kau baru boleh pulang setelah aku selesai denganmu, Remus." bisik Riddle. Pria berambut hitam itu terus berjalan mendekat, membuat Remus semakin mundur dan memepetkan diri pada daun pintu.

Sebelum Remus sempat lari, Riddle langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Remus. Dengan kasar, ia menarik Remus yang menjerit minta tolong menjauh dari pintu. Ia kemudian melemparkan tubuh kurus Remus ke atas sofa kulit hitam dan segera menindihnya, menutup jalan keluar Remus. Tak peduli dengan dorongan dari kedua tangan Remus, Riddle mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Remus dan merasakan lembutnya kulit putih pucat di baliknya. Riddle membungkuk dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi rambut madu Remus dan mengerang pelan penuh nikmat.

"Mm~ Kau manis sekali, Remus." bisiknya sensual sebelum menjilati daun telinga Remus dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sekujur rahang sang fencer.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Remus. Ia berusaha mendorong Riddle, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat mengalahkan pria yang lebih tua itu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..." desis Remus putus asa. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata cokelatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa semua tindakannya percuma. Ia tak bisa menghindar dari Riddle.

"Karena kau menarik perhatianku." sahut Riddle pelan, masih sibuk menciumi Remus. Sekarang, titik fokusnya adalah leher jenjang sang pemuda bersurai madu. Ia menciumi, menjilati, dan kadang menggigiti leher sang _fencer_ sampai merah. "Aku tak pernah melihat laki-laki semanis dirimu. Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang bahwa aku tertarik dengan gerakan anggarmu. Kau begitu anggun dan mempesona dalam balutan putih, Remus. Kau tampak terlalu suci dan bahagia.

"Makanya, aku ingin mencicipi dan menodai kesucian itu."

Remus menjerit saat kedua tangan Riddle mulai bergerak melucuti celananya. Panik, sang pemuda bersurai madu berusaha menepis kedua tangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tak mau disentuh oleh orang lain selain Sirius.

Hanya Sirius yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Sirius, yang sekarang sedang berada di negeri timur di seberang lautan.

Mengingat tentang Sirius memberikan dorongan tenaga bagi Remus. Ia sudah berjanji akan terus menunggu kekasihnya itu dan ia sendiri yang berjanji akan sanggup menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan seperti ini oleh orang lain.

Ia tak mau, tak rela.

"Minggir!" seru Remus. Ia mendorong Riddle sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menjatuhkan sang Duke dari atas sofa. Tak menunggu lagi, Remus segera berlari menuju pintu besar yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan kebebasan di luar sana dan mulai menggedornya kuat-kuat. "Hei! Tolong aku! Seseorang tolong aku!"

"Percuma, Remus." gumam Riddle sambil terkikik pelan. Sang Duke berjalan ke arah mangsanya dengan seringai buas terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Kalaupun ada yang mendengar jeritan minta tolongmu, tak akan ada yang berani menentangku. Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Remus."

Mata Remus membelalak ngeri. Ingin ia mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' keras-keras, tapi ia sendri tahu kalau yang dikatakan Riddle itu benar. Pria yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Duke dan sekarang mereka berada di rumahnya –daerah kekuasaannya. Semua orang selain Riddle dan keluarganya adalah bawahan dan pesuruh. Mana berani orang rendahan seperti mereka mengusik kegiatan sang atasan? Bisa-bisa, hukum pancung yang jadi imbalannya. Dan dilihat dari sikap percaya diri Riddle, sepertinya hanya ia seorang yang berada di rumah besar ini, tak ada anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

Itu berarti, Remus harus pasrah untuk diperkosa...

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Remus kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menggedor pintu semakin kencang. Ia tidak mau menyerah. Demi Sirius, ia tak mau menyerah. Biarpun tenggorokannya harus berdarah dan sakit, ia tak peduli.

Remus harus keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

Jerit pelan keluar dari mulut Remus saat kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Riddle. Jeritan pelan yang semula keluar karena terkejut mendadak berubah menjadi jerit panjang kesakitan ketika Riddle memintir tangannya ke belakang punggung, menghentikan gedoran pintu bersuara bising yang dilakukan oleh Remus. Dengan sigap, Riddle menarik lepas dasinya dan mengikat pergelangan tangan Remus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Remus, panik saat kedua tangannya tak dapat digerakkan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya balasan lembut seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Riddle meraih segenggam rambut cokelat Remus dan menariknya sebelum menghantamkan wajah Remus ke daun pintu yang kasar. Suara benturan yang cukup mengerikan menggema di ruang kerja sang Duke, diikuti oleh jerit kesakitan Remus.

"Aku sudah bosan bersikap baik padamu, Remus." desis Riddle di telinga kiri Remus. Ia mempererat genggamannya, membuat Remus mengerang kesakitan. "Kalau kau lebih suka bermain kasar, baiklah."

Detik berikutnya, tangan kanan Riddle menarik paksa celana Remus. Ia tak peduli kalau ia sudah merusak kain mahal itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat Remus menjerit tertahan menahan tangis. Riddle sudah tak peduli kalau pemuda di depannya itu sekarang sudah menangis dengan air mata bercucuran. Kalimat-kalimat memohon dan penolakan terlontar dari mulut pemuda manis tersebut, diselingi oleh isak tangis.

Tapi, Riddle tidak peduli.

Ia tak peduli seberapa keras Remus menangis, seberapa keras Remus menjerit, dan seberapa berat beban moral yang akan Remus tanggung nantinya.

Riddle tidak peduli.

Satu hal yang ia pedulikan.

Dengan geraman mengerikan, Riddle melepaskan celananya, mempertunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, mengeras. Kedua mata Remus membelalak lebar dan memberontak semakin liar saat merasakan kejantanan Riddle menggesek kulitnya. Sayang, tangan dan berat tubuh Riddle sukses mengunci tubuh kurusnya, mengeliminasi semua jalan keluar.

"Siapkan dirimu, Remus." bisik Riddle pelan sebelum mengarahkan dirinya ke dalam rektum Remus. Tanpa persiapan, Riddle langsung membenamkan dirinya seutuhnya di dalam Remus. Tindakannya ini memancing teriakan kesakitan yang begitu nyaring dari Remus. Justru bagi sang Duke of Hamburg, suara jeritan dan geliat tubuh Remus yang memberontak malah meningkatkan gairahnya.

Riddle menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur, menarik keluar seluruh kejantanannya sebelum membenamkannya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya. Tiap gesekan membuat Remus menjerit kesakitan dan darah mengalir pelan dari selangkangan si pemuda berambut madu.

Darah, yang telah membasahi liang sang _fencer._

"Ayo, Remus." bisik Riddle sedikit terengah-engah. Ia masih sibuk menghantam rektum Remus, menunggu kilmaksnya tercapai. "Menjeritlah lebih kencang lagi. Bagiku, jeritanmu itu malah membuatku semakin bersemangat." Dijlatnya daun telinga Remus, sementara tangannya sibuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh pasangannya.

Remus menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkan Riddle.

Tidak mau. Ia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan yang lebih.

Remus sudah terpaksa memberikan tubuhnya.

Jangan harap Riddle akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Sayangnya, Riddle mempunyai kuasa penuh atas tubuh Remus sekarang. Tahu kalau Remus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan jeritannya, Riddle mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk membuat Remus menjerit. Maka, ia merunduk dan menggigit—keras—pada pundak Remus.

Dan itu berhasil.

Jerit kesakitan Remus memenuhi ruang kerja Riddle. Sang _fender _memberontak keras, berusaha melepaskan Riddle darinya. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Seiring dengan jerit dan isak tangis Remus, Riddle menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin buas. Sedikit lagi. Sang Duke sudah merasakan klimaksnya semakin dekat. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

Remus merasakan tubuh Riddle menegang. Detik berikutnya, cairan hangat mengalir menuruni pahanya, bergabung dengan darahnya sendiri yang masih membasahi selangkangan Remus. Kedua cairan menetes, menodai lantai pualam di mana Remus berpijak.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanya rasa malu yang harus ditanggung Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Remus mendorong tubuh Riddle, geram dengan kilas balik yang kembali membayangi. "Minggir, kau. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, brengsek!" geram Remus. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata. Menjatuhkan setitik saja air mata hanya akan membuat Riddle gembira.<p>

Tawa renyah meluncur keluar dari mulut Riddle. Sang Duke menatap sosok Remus yang masih berdiri—sedikit gemetar—di depannya. Satu senyuman mengejek tersungging di bibirnya. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada satu cincin emas bermata rubi yang melingkari jari manis Remus.

"Ternyata rumor kalau kau dan putra sulung Black itu benar." ucap Riddle sambil menahan tawa. "Dan kalian berdua pasti ingin mengumumkan pertunangan kalian pada _ball party _kali ini, kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Remus. Ia tak suka saat orang lain—apalagi yang dia benci seperti Riddle—mau tahu urusan pribadinya. Dunia percintaannya dengan Sirius bukanlah konsumsi umum. Itu sebabnya tak semua orang tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu. Dengan pertunangan kali ini, keduanya ingin mengatakan pada khalayak ramai bahwa mereka berdua saling memiliki dan saling mencintai.

"Ya. Aku mengerti kalau itu bukan urusanku, tentu. Hanya saja..." Riddle melirik Remus dan terkekeh pelan, mengejek. "Aku tak yakin Orion ataupun Walburga mau menerima pelacur sepertimu sebagai menantu mereka. Kau, sebagai bagian dalam keluarga Black."

Mata Remus membelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Riddle. Sejak kejadian pemerkosaanya, Remus tidak sedikitpun pernah membicarakannya dengan orang lain. Ia hanya menghindari Riddle sebisanya. Sayang, ada kalanya Remus terpaksa bertemu dengan Riddle dan pertemuan mereka selalu berakhir dengan Remus terkapar pasrah di atas tempat tidur—kadang sofa dan meja kerja—milik sang Duke dalam keadaan polos tak berpakaian.

Dan kalau Remus mau jujur, itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Riddle, ia pasti akan berakhir di rumah Riddle, digunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu sang Duke belaka.

Pelacur...

Mungkin ya.

Ucapan Riddle membuat Remus termenung. Matanya membelalak horor ketika menyadari kenyataan yang terpampang di depannya. Tidak mungkin ia bertunangan dengan Sirius mengingat masa lalunya yang seperti ini. Jangankan bertunangan. Ia bahkan tak yakin ayahnya sendiri masih mau mengakuinya sebagai anak.

Membayangkan itu semua membuat wajah Remus pucat pasi.

Riddle mendengus pelan. Ia tersenyum sebelum meraih dagu Remus, mendongakkannya. "Mungkin, kita bisa bermain-main lain kali. Lagipula, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _ball party _nanti malam, kan?" ucapnya sinis. Dengan kasar, ia mendorong tubuh Remus ke tembok bata di belakang sang _fencer _dan menciumnya. Bukan satu ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, melainkan murni nafsu.

Remus mendorong tubuh sang Duke menjauh dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "... Pergi, kau..." bisiknya lemah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak mau bertatap muka dengan Riddle. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah dengan air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "... Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Riddle menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan membalik badannya. Ia kembali menaiki kereta kudanya dan memerintahkan sang kusir untuk pergi. Sebelum kereta kuda bergerak, Riddle membuka jendelanya dan berkata, "Ingat satu hal, Remus. Kau milikku."

Remus menatap kepergian kereta kuda hitam itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, malu, dan masih banyak perasaan lainnya yang bergejolak, membuat perut Remus mual. Memori-memori tentang setiap pertemuannya dengan Riddle memenuhi ingatannya sampai sesak, membauat kepalanya pusing setengah mati. Belum lagi rasa bersalahnya pada Sirius karena tak bisa menjaga dirinya selama kekasih tercintanya berada di India. Hanya kekasih yang tak baik yang bisa diam begitu saja dipergunakan seenaknya oleh pria lain. Disentuh pada bagian-bagian yang paling intim...

Remus menyenderkan tubuhnya yang gemetar ke tembok batu di belakangnya dan terduduk lemas. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya dan isak tangis terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengusap air mata dari wajahnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit goyah, Remus berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memulai perjalanannya lagi.

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin segera berada di dalam kamarnya, aman dari dunia luar.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Remus melepas cincin emas yang melingkari jari manisnya dan memasukkan cincin tersebut ke dalam saku celana. Ia akan kirimkan cincin lamaran itu kembali pada Sirius setelah kembali ke rumah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan ini secara sepihak, tak peduli pendapat orang lain, termasuk Sirius. Demi kebaikan Sirius serta nama baik keluarga Black dan keluarganya sendiri, Remus memutuskan untuk menghentikan saja hubungan mereka, sekarang. Sebelum rahasia tabunya terbongkar.

Ia tak pantas untuk mendampingi sang putra sulung keluarga Black.

Pelacur sepertinya tak pantas untuk putra bangsawan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Jadi... ini dia bagian pertama dari twoshot saya. Kenapa saya kalo bikin spin-off selalu jatohnya twoshot, sih... Kak Aicchan! Semoga ini memuaskan! Maaf, kalo adegan raepnya abalita super 2011. Nantikan chapter berikutnya, yaaa~ XD Tapi, saya mau ngelarin chapter La Cosa sama spin-off Godfather lagi #kaburdariamukmassa

Apa ada yang mau review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Dilanjutkan setelah lama ditelantarkan. Maaf, ya, kak Aicchan jadi lama nunggunya. Ehehehe...

**Disclaimer : **RT (at)chapter1: Karakter pastinya masih kepunyaan Tante nomer satu seluruh jagat raya: JK Rowling. Setting adalah Inggris era Victorian dan ini berhubungan dengan fanfic **"In Butler Eyes" **buatan **Aicchan. **Jadi, biar gak bingung, silakan cek dulu fic yang itu. Hohoho.

**Warning : **YAOI dengan pairing TRRL, SBRL. Content-nya berisi Remus yang angsty, merana, dan segala kemeranaan lainnya. Gak suka? Mending cabut aja. Saya gak terima flame yang ngomel soal pairing, content, dan tetek bengek lainnya. Don't like, don't read.

Oiya. Ini panjang banget-banget-banget. Persiapkan mata kalian #heh

* * *

><p>Sirius Black merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mendesah. Ditutupi wajah tampannya dengan sebuah bantal empuk berwarna putih gading dan diangkatnya kaki ke atas kasur; tak peduli dengan sepatu <em>boots <em>beralas kotor yang masih melindungi kakinya. Pakaian mewah berbahan beludru berwarna hitam kebiruan masih ia pakai. Dasi dari pita tipis berwarna hijau metalik menggantung tak tersimpul melingkari leher jenjang Sirius.

"Dia tidak datang, James." keluh Sirius dari balik bantal. Suaranya sedikit samar, terhalangi oleh bantal bulu angsa. "Padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk datang..."

Earl James Potter menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah berkeliling dan menyapa semua orang di _ball party _keluarga Black masih harus berhadapan dengan Sirius yang mendadak lesu ini. Awal pesta, si putra sulung keluarga Black masih tampak ceria dan penuh semangat menanti kedatangan kekasihnya. Demi mengumumkan pertunangan keduanya, Sirius rela berlama-lama di _ball party _yang selama ini selalu ia hindari.

Sialnya, sosok yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Sirius tak kunjung datang.

Jangankan datang.

Memberi kabar saja tidak.

"Mungkin kau salah mengerti apa yang ia tulis di surat balasannya, _mate_..." gumam James, asal tebak. Sudah berkali-kali ia membaca surat balasan Remus sampai hapal titik-komanya. Salahkan sahabatnya yang sekarang terkapar merana di atas tempat tidur. Gara-gara dia yang terus menyodorkan surat dengan tinta hitam itu ke bawah hidungnya berkali-kali, memaksa James dengan nada suara ceria untuk membacanya lagi dan lagi...

Sirius mengerang pelan dan memutar tubuhnya. "Baca lagi suratnya, James. Dia jelas-jelas bilang setuju dengan pertunangan ini dan mau datang. Tapi, nyatanya malah tak datang..."

Kebingungan, James hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia melirik jam meja antik bertatahkan emas dan rubi di sampingnya, gelisah. Sebetulnya, ia sudah harus pergi mengingat istri dan anaknya menunggunya di luar. Kalau bukan demi rasa persahabatan, James pasti sudah berada di rumahnya sekarang dan bukannya di sini, berusaha menghibur sahabat karibnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sirius melonjak dan duduk tegak di atas kasur. Mata abu-abunya menatap penuh ketakutan dan ia berkata dengan ragu, "Jangan-jangan... Dia tidak suka dengan cincinnya? Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mencampakkanku?"

"Alasan konyol, Padfoot." gumam James pelan. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya. Kalau mau jujur, ia tidak pandai dalam hal menghibur orang. Apalagi kalau menyangkut hal-hal sensitif seperti putus cinta, kekasih yang meninggal, atau semacamnya.

Suruh James Potter untuk menghibur orang yang patah tulang. Ia punya jutaan cerita lucu untuk bahan tertawaan demi meringankan beban psikis pasiennya.

Cinta? Kematian? James tak pernah bisa menemukan lelucon yang tepat untuk dua subyek itu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menenangkan Sirius dan meyakinkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam bahwa Remus Lupin masih mencintainya. Ia tidak datang karena... Entahlah. James masih harus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Remus masih mencintaimu. Kau baca sendiri, kan, apa yang ia tulis di surat balasan itu? Surat yang begitu kau bangga-banggakan dan selalu kau sodorkan kepadaku untuk dibaca tiap kali kita bertemu? Surat yang sekarang sudah lusuh dan lebih cocok jadi bahan bakar di perapian?"

"Sampai dunia kiamat, aku tidak mau membakar surat dari Remus!"

"Astaga, Sirius... Tadi itu hanya bercandaan, kok! Aku hanya mau menggambarkan betapa lusuh dan kotor surat itu!" erang James. Lagi-lagi, ia yang salah. Memang serba sulit kalau dihadapkan dengan masalah pelik seperti ini. "Yang aku mau bilang, Sirius, kalau Remus tak mungkin tidak menyukai cincin pertunangan yang kau berikan. Dia terdengar sangat antusias dan menanti datangnya hari ini—hari untuk bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama—dan mengumumkan pertunangan kalian berdua. Tak mungkin dia membenci hadiahmu, Sirius."

"Lalu, kenapa dia tidak datang?" bentak Sirius, frustrasi. Mata abu-abunya tampak begitu sedih dan kebingungan. "Kalau dia memang menanti-nanti hari ini, seharusnya ia ada di _ball party _tadi! Momen tepat seperti itu ia lewatkan begitu saja! Dan tak ada kabar sama sekali! Biasanya ia selalu memberi kabar tentang segala sesuatunya!"

James kembali terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa.

Memang agak aneh kejadian kali ini. Pertama, dari surat yang ditulis oleh Remus, si _fencer _itu terdengar sangat bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sirius. Apalagi mereka sudah terpisah berbulan-bulan tak bisa bertemu dan satu-satunya alat komunikasi hanyalah surat. Surat pun sampai juga beberapa minggu sekali, mengingat jarak India dan inggris yang terlampau jauh. Aneh kalau hari kepulangan kekasihnya ia lewatkan begitu saja. Kedua, masih berdasarkan surat balasan tersebut, James bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Remus sangat, sangat, sangat gembira atas lamaran Sirius. Sang pemuda bersurai madu itu dengan jelas menyatakan kesediaannya untuk hidup selamanya bersama Sirius dan membangun keluarga. Tak peduli omongan orang lain, ia akan setia bersama Sirius, apapun yang terjadi.

Kenapa sekarang malah begini?

Baru saja James membuka mulut untuk kembali menghibur Sirius, terdengar tiga ketukan pelan di daun pintu. Sosok Lily Evans, istri James, melongok dari celah pintu tampak. Tadinya James pikir ia sudah membuat istri dan anaknya menunggu terlalu lama. Mungkin, Lily sengaja datang ke kamar Sirius untuk mengingatkan James kalau malam sudah larut. Waktunya pulang.

Sayang, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah cantik sang perempuan berambut merah itu membuat James khawatir.

Lily tampak sedikit khawatir dan gelisah. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sepucuk surat tampak mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ada apa memangnya?

"Ini," bisik Lily. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna cokelat susu kepada Sirius. "Barusan seorang kurir datang dan mengantarkan surat ini untukmu, Sirius. Ini... dari Remus..."

Mendengar nama Remus disebut, Sirius langsung menyambar surat itu dari tangan Lily. Dengan semangat, ia membuka _sealing wax _berwarna merah darah dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah sobekan kertas kecil dan benda berat berbentuk lingkaran.

Cincin pertunangan yang dikirimkan oleh Sirius kepada Remus.

Sirius menatap bingung cincin yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Remus mengirim cincin ini kembali? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Sirius, lebih baik, kau baca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu." usul James.

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, Sirius membuka lipatan kertas dan terhenyak saat membaca kalimat pertama.

_Aku tak bisa bersamamu, Sirius. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Maka dari itu, aku kirimkan kembali cincin pertunangan ini kepadamu. Carilah orang lain dan lupakan saja aku._

_Jangan pernah mencariku lagi._

_Selamat tinggal, Sirius._

_R.J. Lupin_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>** JK Rowling**

**In Butler Eyes **** aicchan**

**The Death of All The Romance ©**** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>John Lupin sudah tak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar putranya. Yang ia ingat, Remus sudah mengunci diri di dalam sana sejak kemarin siang dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Remus hanya keluar sekali, saat meminta seorang kurir untuk menyampaikan sebuah surat kepada Sirius tadi malam. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengurung diri di kamar. Ia bahkan belum makan sama sekali.<p>

"Remus." panggil sang Baron lembut. "Remus, tak baik kau mengurung diri begini. Ayo, keluar dan ceritakan apa masalahmu. Lagipula, kau belum makan dari kemarin siang. Aku tak mau kau sakit."

Tak ada balasan.

John menghela napas panjang. Dari kemarin ia sudah mencoba untuk bicara dengan anaknya, tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Selama ini, ia selalu berbicara dengan pintu dingin di depan mukanya itu.

"Remus, sikapmu ini mulai mengesalkan. Kau ini kenapa, sih?" John mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tak ada balasan membuat John mengetuk pintu semakin keras. Habis sudah kesabaran sang Baron. "Remus! Buka pintunya sekarang, atau aku akan buka paksa!" ancamnya.

Masih tak ada balasan.

John Lupin menggeram kesal. Baiklah. Kalau memang ini yang Remus inginkan, dengan senang hati akan ia dobrak pintu keparat itu dan menyeret Remus ke meja makan. Peduli amat kalau nanti Remus memberontak. Kesabarannya sudah mulai habis karena sikap merajuk _fencer _satu ini.

Sang Baron berjalan menjauh dari kamar Remus dan menuju lemari penyimpan kunci cadangan. Hampir semua kamar di _town house _ini mempunyai kunci cadangan yang selalu disimpan apik di dalam kotak kaca tertutup. Kunci-kunci itu hanya akan dikeluarkan dari kotaknya dalam hal-hal darurat. Bagi John, Remus yang merajuk dan mengurung diri seharian lebih di dalam kamar sudah masuk dalam kategori darurat. Apalagi dia belum makan sama sekali. Jadikan itu keadaan sangat, sangat darurat.

Baru saja John mengambil rentengan kunci dari kotaknya dan bersiap menuju kamar Remus, seorang _footman _datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah kabar. Bukan. Bukan kabar kalau Remus akhirnya keluar dari kamar, melainkan seorang tamu yang datang.

Seorang Earl dari keluarga bangsawan ternama.

Earl yang tadi malam mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.

Pesta yang seharusnya ia hadiri bersama putranya.

Orion Black.

John segera berjalan menuju _parlor _dan menemukan sosok Orion duduk dengan angkuhnya di sana. Ia sibuk melepaskan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam dan meletakkannya di atas _coffee table _antik di depannya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran John saat sang pemilik rumah mengambil kursi tepat di depannya.

"Ada angin apa kau kemari?" tanya John, penasaran.

Satu senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipis Orion. "Tidak menyapa dulu? Basa-basi sebentar. Aku, kan, baru sampai."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak suka basa-basi."

Orion menghela napas panjang saat mendengar balasan John. Memang betul. Ia paling benci dengan basa-basi. Sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak penting dilakukan menurut Orion. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa percakapan tak penting pembuka obrolan menjadi sangat krusial.

Ia tak ingin segera membicarakan hal ini pada orang lain.

"Sirius mengurung diri di kamar sejak _ball party _berakhir." gumam Orion. "Ia kecewa—sangat kecewa—karena putramu tidak datang kemarin malam. Dia semakin sedih saat cincin tunangan yang diberikan Sirius dikembalikan diiringi surat minta putus."

John terperanjat. Sekarang ia akhirnya tahu surat macam apa yang dikirimkan oleh Remus kepada Sirius melalui kurir.

Hmm... Mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan Remus mengurung diri seharian? Putus cinta?

Dibilang putus cinta juga sebetulnya lebih tepat diajukan pada Sirius. Dia yang mendapat berita dadakan mengenai Remus yang tak sanggup melanjutkan hubungan dengannya.

"Jadi," Orion menghela napas panjang sebelum mendongak dan menatap John serius. "Aku mau tahu apa alasan putramu memutuskan pertunangan ini seenaknya, tepat pada hari pertunangan itu sendiri mau diumumkan."

John menghela napas panjang dan menyisir rambut cokelat tuanya dengan jemari. Ia sendiri tampak kebingungan. "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu alasannya apa. Bahkan, aku baru tahu sekarang kalau Remus membatalkan pertunangan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau panggil putramu itu dan tanyakan langsung? Aku penasaran alasan macam apa yang mau ia ungkapkan." Kembali desah napas keluar dari bibir Orion. "Untung aku tidak memberitahu orang-orang tujuan utamaku mengadakan pesta tadi malam untuk apa. Kalau mereka tahu itu adalah pesta pertunangan Sirius tapi pendampingnya tak kunjung datang, malu besar akan kutanggung."

Sebagai bangsawan, John tahu betul malu yang akan ditanggung oleh keluarga Black bila pertunangan ini batal. Orang-orang akan membicarakan hal-hal negatif seputar dua keluarga ini seandainya berita batalnya pertunangan ini sampai bocor. Benar kata Orion. Beruntung Earl satu ini tidak mengumumkan dengan jelas di undangan bahwa _ball party _kemarin malam adalah pesta pertunangan Sirius dan Remus.

Masalah ini bukan hanya membawa pada nama buruk keluarga nanti, tapi juga kebaikan kedua putra masing-masing. Dari situasi, tampak bahwa keduanya sangat terpukul dengan batalnya pertunangan ini. Wajar bagi Sirius untuk kecewa dan sedih karena pembatalan datang secara tiba-tiba sekaligus mendadak. Tapi, Remus? Masih tak jelas apa yang membuat pemuda bersurai madu itu memutuskan pertunangan dan tampak begitu depresi setelahnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Remus, John menceritakan kondisi putra tunggalnya itu pada Orion. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana lesunya Remus saat terakhir kali tampak. Sang _fencer _juga jadi murung dan tak mau makan sama sekali.

"Hanya sekali ia mau keluar dari kamarnya, yaitu saat mengirimkan surat itu untuk Sirius." gumam John. "Setelah itu, ia kembali mengurung diri di kamar."

"Aneh... Kenapa dia mendadak membatalkan pertunangan dan malah mengurung diri begini?"

"Itu juga yang mau kutanyakan padanya. Aku sudah membawa kunci cadangan dan memutuskan untuk masuk paksa saja ke dalam kamarnya."

John mengeluarkan serencengan kunci berbahan tembaga dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ia memilih-milih di antara kunci-kunci sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah kunci mungil tembaga dengan ukiran R di kepalanya.

Tapi, sebelum John sempat memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, terdengar bunyi kunci dibuka dari dalam kamar. Sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berdiri di balik pintu dengan senyum simpul terukir di bibir merahnya.

Remus melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat. Ia mengangguk penuh hormat kepada ayah dan Earl Black sebelum berjalan melewati keduanya begitu saja.

"Remus!" panggil John. Ia sendiri baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan pundak putranya menyentuh halus pundaknya. Sang Baron meraih pergelagan tangan Remus dan menahannya sejenak. "Kau ini kenapa? Mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian dan baru keluar sekarang! Aku malah dapat kabar dari Orion kalau kau membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak! Kau ini kenapa, Remus?"

Remus Lupin menatap ayahnya dan Orion dengan tatapan datar, tak berekspresi. Meskipun demikian, dua orang itu bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi sang _fencer. _Mata cokelat Remus juga agak kemerahan.

Dia baru menangis.

Dan dilihat dari mata Remus yang agak bengkak, seperti ia sudah menangis semalaman sampai tertidur.

Menangis karena batalnya pertunangan?

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja." balas Remus dengan suara serak. Ia menyentakkan tangannya, melepaskan genggaman erat ayahnya. "Aku... lapar. Aku mau ke ruang makan sekarang."Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah lebih cepat menuju ruang makan.

"Remus." Suara berat seorang Orion Black sukses menghentikan langkah Remus. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal."

Remus menelan ludah. Ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan dan ia—jujur—tak siap dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sirius? Kau tahu kalau pesta tadi malam kuadakan untuk kalian berdua? Kau tak tahu betapa malu aku kalau seandainya para bangsawan undanganku itu tahu tentang pertunangan kalian yang batal."

Sang _fencer _menarik napas dalam-dalam dan otaknya sibuk menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat.

Jawaban yang sesuai untuk situasi seperti ini.

Jawaban yang tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya.

"Saya... hanya menyadari bahwa saya tak pantas bersanding dengan putra Anda, Earl Black. Banyak pilihan yang lebih baik daripada saya. Saya hanya tak ingin mengikatnya dalam hubungan membosankan ini dan menutup kemungkinan baginya untuk mencari yang lebih baik." jawab Remus dengan suara bergetar. Bukan hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar gemetaran menahan emosi, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. "Ini demi kebaikan putra Anda, Earl Black. Aku tak pantas untuknya..."

"_Aku tak yakin Orion ataupun Walburga mau menerima pelacur sepertimu sebagai menantu mereka. Kau, sebagai bagian dalam keluarga Black."_

Remus memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Tom Riddle kemarin siang. Semuanya yang diucapkan oleh sang Duke ia coba untuk lupakan.

Sayangnya, itu bukan perkara mudah.

Sejak kemarin siang sampai sekarang, omongan-omongan pedas, sentuhan sensual, serta tatapan tajam Tom Riddle terus menghantui Remus. Bukan hanya itu. Pertemuan kemarin siang entah kenapa membangkitkan segala kenangan buruk yang terjadi antara keduanya. Remus masih ingat bagaimana Riddle menyentuhnya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menggoda, dan sekasar apa sang Duke menyetubuhinya.

Ia merasa seperti penghibur nafsu belaka yang tak pernah didengar pendapatnya.

Seperti seorang pelacur murahan yang menjajakan diri di lorong gelap London.

Bedanya, pelacur menikmati hubungan seks bersama kliennya dan dibayar untuk itu.

Remus tidak. Ia tidak menikmatinya sedetikpun dan tidak dibayar.

"_Bollocks!_" bentak Orion, kesal. "Kau sudah mencekoki putraku dengan janji setia seumur hidup serta cintamu, sekarang kau menghancurkannya seperti ini! Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia merana di rumah? Tersiksa dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang membuatmu membatalkan pertunangan!"

Rasa sakit menusuk dada Remus. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sirius sekarang.

Depresi. Tertekan. Patah hati...

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Remus merasa sangat bersalah.

"Remus," Kali ini suara lembut dari John. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu, tapi tak bisakah kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama? Pikirkan tentang Sirius. Dia sudah berharap banyak darimu dan sekarang kau malah mencampakkannya begitu saja. Paling tidak, jelaskan alasanmu ini padanya."

Justru bertemu dengan Sirius bisa membuat Remus hilang kontrol. Ia pasti akan menangis meraung-raung dan bersujud si bawah kaki Sirius, minta maaf. Segala yang terjadi padanya selama kepergian sang putra sulung Black selama ke India akan keluar tanpa sanggup ia bendung.

Rahasianya akan bocor.

Dan kebenaran hanya akan membuat Sirius semakin sedih serta kecewa.

Apapun yang dilakukan Remus, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hubungan keduanya akan berakhir. Ia yakin betul kalau Sirius tidak akan mau menerimanya lagi setelah tahu bahwa ia sudah ternoda. Remus sudah mengizinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya di tempat yang seharusnya dijamah oleh Sirius seorang.

Ya. Keputusan yang diambil Remus adalah yang paling tepat.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Bagi keduanya.

"Remus, aku tanya untuk memastikan. Kau betul-betul membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya John dengan suara pelan. Sedikit kecewa dan sedih terlacak dari nada bicaranya.

Remus sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan yakin, "Ya. Aku tak ingin bersamanya lagi. Aku dan dia sudah selesai." Remus memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum simpul kepada dua orang pria di depannya. "Nah, sekarang, aku mau makan dan bersiap-siap ke Malfoy Manor." Setelah itu, sang _fencer _segera berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan langkah lebar. Tampak jelas ia terburu-buru dan tak ingin berada di dekat Orion ataupun John lebih lama lagi.

Orion dan John memandangi kepergian Remus dengan berbagai emosi berkecamuk. Di antaranya sedih, kecewa, dan bingung. Khusus bagi Orion, ada satu tambahan perasaan, yaitu amarah. Dia marah karena sikap Remus yang seenaknya dan alasan yang mengada-ada.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Remus sampai-sampai ia membatalkan pertunangan secara mendadak begini!" geram Orion. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah dan menatap John lekat. "Lebih baik kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" desaknya.

"Kalau kau mau aku jujur, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi." gumam John, lesu. "Aku menyadari sikap Remus mulai berubah sejak ia pulang kemarin siang. Tadinya, ia pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk mengajar Draco, keponakanmu. Kebetulan, Draco berhalangan latihan hari itu dan Remus pulang cepat."

"Jadi, kemungkinan sesuatu terjadi di jalan..."

"Aku curiganya begitu. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa itu..."

Orion menghela napas panjang. Persoalan ini rupanya lebih ruwet daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelum mendaratkan kaki di _town house _ini... "Kabari saja aku kalau kau mendapatkan sesuatu. Aku harus pulang dan menenangkan putraku sendiri..."

Dengan pesan terakhirnya itu, Orion segera bergerak menuju _mansion_-nya. Masih ada satu urusan yang harus ia lakukan di rumah.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black duduk termenung di sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bantal yang sejak kemarin malam sudah menemaninya dalam kesedihan. Mata abu-abunya menatap sayu pemandangan di luar melalui sebuah <em>french window <em>besar dengan tirai putih bersih. Sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui sela-sela pepohonan di luar, menyinari raut wajahnya yang tampak sedih. Jejak basah di kedua pipinya tampak jelas. Bahkan, setetes air mata tampak jatuh menuruni kontur tulang pipinya yang tinggi.

Sirius Black patah hati.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan apa itu patah hati.

Selama ini, ialah yang mematahkan hati begitu banyak perempuan—dan kadang laki-laki. Tapi, sejak ia bertemu dengan Remus Lupin, seorang _fencer _terbaik Inggris saat latihan tanding di rumah James Potter, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tak pernah ia melihat pemuda semanis dan seramah Remus. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mempunyai selera humor dan sarkasme yang bisa membuat James diam seribu bahasa. Betapa bahagianya Sirius saat ia berhasil mendapatkan cinta sang _fencer _manis berambut cokelat.

Sampai mati mereka berjanji untuk saling setia dan bersama selamanya.

Tapi, sekarang Remus mengingkarinya. Ia memutuskan tali cinta mereka semena-mena dan membuat Sirius jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

Patah hati...

Kalau seandainya jantung seorang Sirius Black adalah porselen, pasti sekarang sudah pecah berkeping-keping, terhantam oleh batu keras bernama penolakan.

Sirius memejamkan matanya erat ketika senyum ceria Remus terbayang. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lagi mengingat-ingat Remus. Sialnya, semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakan Remus, semakin wajah manis pemuda itu terbayang di benaknya.

"Remus..." bisik Sirius lirih dengan suara serak. Matanya melirik sedih sebuah cincin emas di genggaman tangan kanannya. "Kenapa..."

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Derit pintu menyambung suara ketukan dan langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekati posisi Sirius berada. Sebuah tangan besar lalu mendarat di pundak sang putra sulung Black, diikuti suara pelan yang Sirius hapal betul sebagai suara James Potter.

"Sirius, kau tidak mau keluar? Kita makan bersama. Ada Lily dan Harry juga..." gumamnya sang Earl.

Sirius mengabaikan bujukan sahabatnya dan masih memandangi suasana taman di luar. "... Aku tak mau. Lebih baik aku mati saja sekarang. Remus sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup?"

James hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap sedih sahabat karibnya itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sirius sedrepresi ini. Hanya karena masalah putus cinta, Sirius sampai mogok makan dan hilang kemauan untuk hidupnya. "Sirius, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Remus pasti punya alasannya—"

"Apa memangnya?" bentak Sirius. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak James masuk ke kamar itu, Sirius menatapnya lurus. Sepasang manik abu-abu menatap dengan penuh kesedihan. "Kalau ia memang punya alasan, apa sekarang alasannya? Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu di surat!" Sirius mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan erangan frustrasi.

"Mungkin... Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau temui saja Remus dan tanyakan apa alasannya." usul James. Meskipun ia ragu Remus mau menemui Sirius, paling tidak ini pantas untuk dicoba.

Sirius mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Mana mau dia menemuiku kalau sudah seperti ini? Pasti dia hanya akan mengurung diri di dalam rumahnya, tak berani bertatap muka denganku..."

"Kalau begitu, temui dia di Malfoy Manor."

James dan Sirius menoleh ke asal suara dan menemui Orion Black berdiri di ambang pintu. Jaket bepergiannya masih tersemat, belum sempat ia lepaskan. "Aku baru rumah Lupin. Remus sekarang berada di Malfoy Manor untuk mengajarkan Draco anggar. Kalau kau mau tahu alasan apa yang membuat kekasihmu itu minta putus, datangi ia di Malfoy Manor dan tanyakan langsung."

Mendengar kesempatan untuk bertemu Remus dan menanyakan langsung keputusan mendadak sang _fencer _membuat Sirius sedikit bersemangat. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan James, tak peduli kalau sang Earl berkaca mata itu belum mengungkapkan pendapat apapun. "Kita pakai keretamu, Prongs! Dad, aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Orion menyingkir dari pintu, mempersilakan Sirius dan James lewat dengan terburu-buru. Ia hanya mendesah pelan melihat Sirius pergi.

"Semoga beruntung, Sirius..."

* * *

><p>Remus melepaskan <em>helmet<em>-nya dan tersenyum pada Draco. Jujur, ia agak kaget ketika merasakan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman cerah, bukan kesedihan seperti tadi pagi. Mungkin, ini efek samping dari mengajar. Memang benar kata orang. Lupakan masalahmu dengan hobi.

Draco melepaskan _helmet_-nya dan tertawa ceria, antusias. "Kau lihat tadi? Aku berhasil memblokir seranganmu!"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Remus. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Draco dan mengusap-usap rambut platinum sang Malfoy muda penuh sayang. "Ya. Kau semakin pandai, Draco. Aku yakin, beberapa bulan lagi, kau pasti akan bisa mengalahkanku nanti."

Draco tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deret gigi putih yang tertata rapi ketika mendengar pujian dari guru tersayangnya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Remus yang lebar. Matanya mengamati dengan penuh penasaran tiap gerakan gurunya, berharap bisa belajar lebih. Keningnya berkerut kecewa saat melihat sang guru mulai merapikan barang bawaannya dan berganti pakaian. "Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya kecewa.

Remus menoleh dan tersenyum pada Draco. "Ya. Waktu pelajaran kita sudah selesai, kan? Dan yang kudengar dari Severus, kau masih ada acara lain setelah ini. Aku tak mau mengganggu jadwalmu." katanya. Setelah beres merapikan bawaannya, Remus menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Betapa terkejutnya Remus saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di luar ruang latihan bersama dengan Lucius.

Tom Riddle, berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.

Draco mengintip dari balik tubuh Remus, bingung kenapa guru anggarnya mendadak berhenti seperti ini. Keningnya berkerenyit saat menyadari adanya satu sosok yang asing. "Kau siapa?"

Menyadari kehadiran putranya, Lucius menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sudah selesai latihanmu, Draco?" sapanya.

Draco berlari kecil menghampiri ayahnya, namun matanya masih menatap waspada pada sosok lelaki tampan di samping ayahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan ada yang tak baik dari laki-laki ini. "... Dia ini siapa?" tanyanya dengan begitu polosnya.

"Dia Duke Tom Riddle. Teman Ayah. Ayo, beri salam, Draco."

Sang Malfoy muda membungkuk dalam, tapi kedua manik matanya masih menatap curiga ke arah Riddle. "... Selamat siang, Duke. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda."

Riddle tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Draco." Mata biru langit itu menatap Draco sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Remus lekat. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Draco, tapi sayangnya aku ada urusan yang mendesak dengan guru anggarmu. Benar, kan? Remus?"

Remus tak tahu harus bersikap dan berkata apa. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi apa-apa.

Setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin siang, sekarang sang Duke malah datang secara langsung ke tempatnya mengajar.

Melihat wajah gurunya yang sedikit pucat, Draco mulai bertanya-tanya. Ia bahkan tak merasa takut untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya secara langsung pada Riddle. "Ada perlu apa dengan Remus, Duke?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang anggar bersamanya." sahut Riddle. Bohong, tentu. "Belakangan ini aku mulai menggemari dan berlatih anggar sendiri. Mengingat Remus di sini adalah pemain anggar terbaik yang dimiliki Inggris, aku berpikir untuk memintanya mengajari dan... berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai anggar."

Draco mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Riddle. Meskipun begitu, matanya masih menatap ragu ke arah sang Duke.

"Nah, berhubung kau sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke rumahku dan membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang... anggar ini?" ajak Riddle. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Remus, menariknya mendekat. "Kami permisi dulu, Lucius. Sampai ketemu lagi, Draco."

Selang beberapa menit setelah kereta kuda hitam milik Riddle meninggalkan pintu gerbang Malfoy Manor, sebuah kereta kuda—kali ini berwarna cokelat tua dan ditarik sepasang kuda putih—berjalan masuk dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Dua orang yang Lucius kenali sebagai Sirius Black dan James Potter melangkah turun dari kereta kuda. Keduanya tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Mana Remus?" tanya Sirius. Tak ada sapaan atau apapun. Ia bahkan tak melepaskan mantel bepergiannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam _manor. _"Aku harus bertemu dengan Remus segera!" desaknya.

"Remus baru saja pergi, Sirius." jawab Lucius. "Kau terlambat beberapa menit. Ia baru saja pergi bersama Duke Riddle. Mereka menuju Riddle Manor."

Wajah Sirius berkerut tak senang saat mendengar nama Riddle. Dari dulu, ia tak pernah menyukai sang Duke berambut hitam, entah kenapa. Dan sekarang, Sirius merasakan firasat buruk.

Sangat buruk...

"James!" panggil Sirius. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergerak cepat menuju kereta kuda yang masih menanti. "Kita harus segera pergi menyusul."

**(break)**

"Kau harus lihat wajah Sirius tadi malam. Dia terlihat cemas sepanjang pesta. Sepertinya menantimu, Remus. Kau tahu, aku sengaja pulang paling terakhir untuk menyaksikan sampai akhir ekspresi Sirius ketika menyadari bahwa kau tak akan datang. Dan—hah!—ekspresinya _priceless_! Aku hampir tertawa terbahak melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan dan tersakiti itu!"

Remus hanya diam. Sedaritadi, sejak ia sampai di Riddle Manor, ia hanya diam. Segala ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Riddle berusaha ia blokir dan hiraukan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak beraksi pada sentuhan-sentuhan sensual Riddle sejak menaiki kereta kuda.

Sampai sekarang ia berbaring di atas ranjang bersama Riddle.

Remus mengerenyit kesakitan saat Riddle menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangar, menikam lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya tak berguna, terikat pada _headboard _tempat tidur dengan dasi hijau metalik milik Riddle, tak berguna untuk mendorong Riddle. Justru itu alasan utama Riddle mengikatnya seperti itu. Ia tak mau buang-buang tenaga menenangkan Remus yang memberontak.

Kembali jerit tertahan keluar dari mulut Remus dan setitik air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "... Riddle, kumohon hentikan..." pintanya.

"Hentikan? Hah! Kau bercanda, Remus. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi."

Riddle meraih muka Remus dan mencium bibir sang _fencer_. Bukan ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang—seperti yang selalu diberikan Sirius—melainkan liar, memaksa. Remus mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saat merasakan lidah Riddle menjilat bibir bawahnya, meminta—memaksa—masuk ke dalam mulut Remus. Kesal dengan sikap Remus yang keras kepala, Riddle menggigit bibir Remus sampai berdarah dan membuat Remus menjerit kesakitan.

"Hentikan... Kumohon, hentikan..." pinta Remus saat Riddle menjauhkan wajahnya. Air mata membasahi kedua pipi sang _fencer_. "Hentikan ini semua..."

Riddle mengulurkan tangan dan membelai lembut pipi Remus. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang yang berada di sini bersamamu adalah aku dan bukannya Sirius?"

Mendengar nama Sirius disebut membuat Remus semakin merana. Nama mantan kekasihnya itu terasa seperti tamparan keras di muka.

Apalagi saat Remus dalam posisi seperti ini...

Kegiatan keduanya sempat terhenti saat terdengar suara ribut dari luar. Seperti... ada orang yang bergerak dan—apakah itu teriakan?—dari luar.

Remus bernapas lega saat Riddle—termakan oleh rasa penasaran—berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia kembali mengenakan celananya dan keningnya berkerenyit dalam. Mata biru sang Duke menatap curiga ke arah _double doors _oak besar kamar tidurnya. "Apa yang dilakukan para pelayanku?"

Baru saja Riddle bergerak selangkah dari tempat tidur, pintu kamar terbuka dan dua orang laki-laki berambut hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Napas Remus tercekat saat melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya membelalak lebar, tidak percaya.

"... Sirius...?"

Sang putra sulung keluarga Black tampak sangat marah. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya memburu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan begitu erat di samping tubuhnya, siap untuk memukul apapun. Coret. Sepertinya Sirius **memang **sudah memukul seseorang—mungkin lebih dari satu—dengan menggunakan tangannya. Terlihat bercak darah menodai buku-buku jarinya.

"Ah. Sirius. _What a plesant surprise..._" gumam Riddle. Bohong, tentu. Ia sangat amat kesal dengan kedatangan dadakan Sirius dan juga James, tepat saat ia sedang berduaan dengan Remus. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Terdengar geraman mengerikan yang rupanya keluar dari mulut Sirius. Ia menatap penuh benci sosok sang Duke. "Ya. Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja, brengsek! Itu jelas akan membantuku dan Remus!"

"Wow. Perkataanmu barusan menyakiti perasaanku, Sirius. Apakah orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu tata bahasa yang santun, hm? Lagipula," Riddle melirik Remus yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ikatannya. "Kau dan Remus sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Remus sudah menjadi milikku sekarang."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja omong kosong seperti itu!" bentak Sirius, murka. "Lepaskan Remus sekarang juga, atau kubunuh kau!"

"Begitu..." gumam Riddle pelan. Ia kemudian bergerak menuju jasnya tergantung—sebuah kursi kayu antik tak jauh dari tempat tidur—dan mengambil sebuah pistol kecil. Sang Duke mengacungkan pistol itu tepat ke muka Sirius dan seulas senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pergi dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi kalau kau masih mau hidup?"

Sirius tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Riddle menyimpan senjata berbahaya seperti itu di saku jasnya. Ia dan James sudah kelelahan mengalahkan para pelayan—mungkin lebih tepat untuk disebut penjaga—di Riddle Manor ini.

"Sirius, kita tidak mungkin menang melawan peluru dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kita bisa mati. Jangan bertindak gegabah." bisik James. Ia bisa melihat dari sorot mata Sirius bahwa si penerus nama Earl Black ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Misalnya menerjang maju tanpa mempedulikan moncong pistol yang terarah lurus ke kepalanya.

"Tapi, Remus..." desis Sirius. Ia sendiri merasakan pertarungan batin antara menyerah saja atau melawan meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Menyerah...

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sirius menyadari bahwa opsi menyerah sudah tidak menjadi pilihan lagi. Pilihan itu sudah gugur saat ia melihat ekspresi Remus.

Air matanya, sorot matanya, dan bibirnya yang gemetaran.

Sirius tahu bahwa pria brengsek yang memegang pistol ini adalah penyebab utama putusnya pertunangannya dan Remus. Entah ancaman atau omongan apa yang diucapkan oleh Riddle sampai-sampai Remus termakan omongannya dan membatalkan pertunangan.

Sirius yakin, Remus masih mencintainya.

Dan dia akan menolong Remus keluar—lepas dan bebas—dari Duke brengsek satu ini.

"Sirius, jangan cari mati! Kita selamatkan Remus dengan cara lain saja." desis James. Ia menarik lengan Sirius, memintanya secara tak langsung untuk mundur saja. Hanya sekarang, mundur.

Sirius menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu bagaimana mengalahkan orang ini.

"Aku menantangmu dalam sebuah duel, Riddle." seru Sirius lantang.

Omongan Sirius menarik perhatian Riddle. Sang Duke merendahkan sedikit pistolnya dan manik birunya menatap lurus Sirius, tertarik dengan tantangan ini. "Menarik. Duel macam apa yang kau ajukan, Sirius?" tanyanya.

"Duel," Sirius melirik Remus yang masih memberontak di tempat tidur. Hatinya terluka melihat kekasihnya merana seperti ini. Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu lama berada di India. Terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Riddle... "Pertandingan berburu rubah. Yang berhasil mendapatkan rubah pertama kali, dia boleh bersama Remus untuk seterusnya."

"Dan yang kalah?"

"Yang kalah... Yang kalah tak boleh bertemu dengan Remus. Selamanya."

Tom Riddle kali ini benar-benar menurunkan pistolnya. Kedua manik biru miliknya menatap tak yakin—sekaligus tertarik—ke arah Sirius. "Kau menantangku berburu rubah untuk mendapatkan Remus? Hah." Riddle melirik Remus yang—untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sirius dan James datang—diam. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku yang pertama kali memiliki Remus sebelum kau rebut seenaknya." geram Sirius. "Kau terima atau tidak?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, kan? Aku tidak mau. Perburuan bodoh seperti itu hanya melelahkan saja—"

"Berarti kau pengecut."

Kata pengecut berhasil menarik perhatian Riddle. Bukan sekedar menarik, tapi juga menikam harga diri sang Duke. "Maaf. Pengecut? Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah seorang pengecut seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya menerima tantanganku."ucap Sirius. Senyum kepuasan terpampang di wajahnya.

Riddle menggeram kesal. Ia paling benci dikatai pengecut, apalagi oleh bocah menyebalkan macam Sirius. Selain itu, ia juga tak mau kehilangan Remus. "Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu, Sirius. Tiga hari lagi, kita berburu di tempatku."

Sirius mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian melirik Remus yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Mata cokelatnya tampak sangat sedih. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sementara bibirnya berkata 'tidak' berkali-kali, tanpa suara.

Dia harus menyelamatkan Remus sekarang.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Remus sekarang?" tanya Sirius dengan suara yan tercekat.

"Dia akan ada di sini, bersamaku." balas Riddle sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Remus. Sang _fencer _berjengit saat jari sang Duke mulai bergerak menelusuri kulit lembutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Riddle membuat Sirius kesal. "Aku tidak setuju! Remus harus kembali ke rumahnya sampai diketahui siapa pemenang—"

"Kau ada di rumahku, Black. Kau harus ikuti peraturanku." kata Riddle. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan beberapa orang pengawal bertubuh besar muncul. Mereka menarik Sirius dan James keluar dari ruangan, menghiraukan protes dari dua orang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sudah dilakukan oleh Tom Riddle dan Sirius Black, diadakan perburuan rubah yang diadakan oleh sang Duke. Bangsawan-bangsawan terkemuka London berdatangan sesuai dengan undangan sang Duke. Beberapa tampak bersemangat dan tak sabar menanti perburuan dimulai, tapi beberapa datang hanya untuk menikmati gosip seputar perburuan ini.<p>

"Kau tahu? Katanya perburuan ini diadakan untuk memperebutkan si _fencer _muda."

"Remus Lupin? Anak Baron Lupin?"

"Harus kuakui kalau ia sangat manis—"

"Katanya Black dan Lupin sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama."

"—Selingkuh saat Black berada di India—"

"Beruntungnya ia diperebutkan oleh dua pria tampan seperti Duke Riddle dan Black."

Remus berusaha menghalau segala bisikan-bisikan para nyonya bangsawan. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di hutan milik keluarga Riddle untuk menghadiri perburuan rubah ini, segala pandangan tertuju padanya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui masalah seperti ini.

"Remus, hiraukan saja omongan-omongan itu."

Sang _fencer _berambut cokelat tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Baron Lupin. "... Aku coba..."

Sang Baron mendesah napas panjang dan merengkuh pundak mungil Remus, berusaha menenangkan putra tunggalnya. "Ini yang kadang kubenci dari acara-acara seperti ini. Omongan tak benar yang dilontarkan para nyonya itu kadang membuat telinga panas saja..."

Remus hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan ayahnya. Memang, bisik-bisik para nyonya bangsawan serta tatapan mencemooh dari suami mereka sukses membuat Remus merasa tak nyaman dan merana. Gosip miring dan tatapan mencela membuat pemuda bersurai madu ini semakin merasa kotor serta hina. Gosip selingkuh yang santer beredar dari mulut ke mulut malah membuat Remus semakin terpuruk. Orang yang disalahkan oleh masyarakat kebanyakan adalah dia. Semuanya menilai dirinya tak sanggup menahan diri selama kepergian Sirius. Makanya, dengan menggunakan wajah manis dan tubuh moleknya, ia menggoda seorang Duke yang berkuasa.

"Memainkan hati pemuda gagah seperti Sirius—"

"Kalau aku jadi Black, pasti sudah kucampakkan dia."

"—ditinggal ke India, dan dia langsung berulah."

"—dasar tukang selingkuh!"

Remus memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi rasanya mendengarkan caci maki yang dilontarkan di belakang punggungnya. Tapi, Remus bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena satu rahasia yang paling penting belum terungkap. Baginya, masih lebih baik ia dianggap sebagai pembawa masalah, tukang selingkuh, dan lainnya selama rahasia pemerkosaannya tidak bocor.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau sampai rahasia itu—satu rahasia terakhir yang paling ia jaga—terungkap.

Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Sirius.

... Mungkin... Mungkin Sirius tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi...

Sirius... yang begitu ia cintai...

"Remus!"

Panggilan tersebut berhasil menyentak Remus kembali ke kenyataan. Di sana, James dan Lily berjalan mendekat dengan Harry kecil mengikuti dengan riang di belakang keduanya. Ia menjabat tangan Baron Lupin sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Remus. . "Remus! Kukira kau tidak akan datang." ucap James sambil tersenyum.

Remus hanya tersenyum kecil, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Jujur, sang _fencer _muda ini tak tahu alasannya datang ke perburuan rubah kali ini. Memang, perburuan kali ini diadakan untuk merebutkan dirinya, tapi Sirius maupun Riddle tidak mengharuskan dirinya untuk datang dan menyaksikan langsung perburuan ini. Mungkin, Remus hanya ingin menyaksikan dengan sendiri bagaimana nasibnya. Penasaran.

Tapi, sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus Remus pastikan.

"James," bisik Remus pelan. Terlalu pelan, sampai-sampai sang Earl berambut hitam itu harus menyondongkan tubuh ke depan, mendengarkan lebih seksama kalimat yang diucapkan Remus. "Aku... Bisa aku bicara denganmu? Berdua saja?"

Meski sedikit bingung, James mengangguk pelan. Ia berbisik sebentar kepada istrinya sebelum meraih tangan Remus dan menggiringnya menjauh dari kerumunan, ke balik sebuah pohon besar. "Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Remus?"

Remus memilin-milin ujung jasnya—putih bersih dengan sulaman benang emas di tepi pergelangan tangan serta lubang kancingnya—dan matanya menatap lekat rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau beritahu Sirius bahwa apa yang ia lihat tempo hari lalu itu hanyalah salah paham." ucap Remus pelan. "Pasti sudah banyak omongan-omongan negatif mengenaiku yang selingkuh atau apalah itu, tapi itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Aku mencintai Sirius! Aku hanya miliknya, seutuhnya. Riddle... Riddle yang... dia..."

"Ssh..." James mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Remus. Dengan lembut, sang Earl berkaca mata mengelus-elus punggung Remus, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. "Sudahlah, Remus. Sirius sudah tahu kalau kau tidak pernah berniat untuk mencampakkannya. Sejak kembali dari Riddle Manor, dia sudah tahu itu."

Mendengar perkataan James, Remus tersentak dan mendongak. Mata cokelatnya menatap tak percaya. "Be... Benarkah? Benarkah Sirius sudah tahu kalau aku..."

"Ya. Dia bilang, dia tahu kenyataannya sejak melihat matamu. Dia bilang, 'Matanya bukanlah mata seseorang yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya pada bedebah macam Riddle.'" jawab James sambil tersenyum. "Makanya, dengan keyakinan bahwa kau masih mencintainya, si bodoh satu itu menantang Riddle berburu rubah."

Remus tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sirius sudah tahu semuanya?

"Ap... Apa maksudnya suka rela..."

"Sirius curiga kalau Riddle mengancammu dengan sesuatu, Remus." Kali ini nada bicara James terdengar sangat serius. Senyuman yang semula menghiasi wajahnya lambat laun menghilang. "Sebetulnya, aku juga curiga Riddle melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Sirius lagi. Sebuah ancaman yang membuatmu sangat ketakutan."

Remus tercengang mendengar perkataan James. Coret. Perkataan Sirius. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Sirius tidak membencinya. Sang Black muda bahkan menaruh simpati dan kepedulian padanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Remus malah semakin ketakutan. Ia takut Sirius tahu tentang...

Itu...

"Nah!" James menepuk pundak Remus dan tersenyum lebar. "Berhubung suara terompet sudah berbunyi, aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berburu."

"Bu... Bukannya hanya Sirius dan Riddle saja yang berburu?" tanya Remus, bingung akan keikutsertaan James.

Sang Earl tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kebingungan Remus. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Yang namanya berburu rubah itu paling seru beramai-ramai! Salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil membunuh rubah lebih dulu, itu yang dianggap pemenangnya, kok. Kami para bangsawan lainnya hanya membantu meramaikan saja."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau orang lain yang membunuh rubahnya—"

"Tenanglah, Remus. Kami juga tidak mungkin berani melangkahi Sirius ataupun Riddle seperti itu." ucap James. "Anggapannya begini: kami, bangsawan lain yang ikut berburu, hanya akan bertugas sebagai pengawas saja. Supaya tidak ada kecurangan."

"Kecurangan?" ulang Remus lambat-lambat.

"_Well_... Seperti—ini skenario terburuknya, ya—salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengeliminasi saingannya dengan... membunuh." gumam James pelan.

Wajah Remus langsung pucat saat mendengar jawaban James. Bunuh... Bagaimana kalau Sirius terbunuh? Ia tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Sirius.

"Tenanglah, Remus." bisik James sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang _fencer_, berusaha menghiburnya. "Aku akan menjaga Sirius dari segalanya. Kau tenang-tenang saja disini."

Remus hanya bisa menatap penuh khawatir sosok James yang menjauh. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil kudanya sendiri dan ikut berburu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Sialnya, ia tak dibolehkan ikut berburu karena ialah hadiah utama dari perburuan ini. Riddle maupun Sirius tak mau Remus terluka. Makanya, Remus hanya bisa menunggu.

Tampak para bangsawan mulai menaiki kudanya masing-masing. _Boots _tak bertali, _hunt cap_, dan jaket berwarna merah. Remus menghela napas khawatir saat melihat pita yang terikat pada _hunt cap _yang dikenakan Riddle menghadap bawah, sama seperti Sirius.

Penanda bahwa keduanya mahir dan profesional dalam perburuan seperti ini.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa.

* * *

><p>Setelah anjing-anjing dilepaskan masuk ke hutan, maka perburuanpun dimulai. Beberapa mulai mengarahkan kuda-kudanya mengikuti para anjing yang sudah berlari ke dalam hutan, mengendus bau mangsanya. Termasuk di antaranya Tom Riddle. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia memacu kudanya masuk ke dalam hutan, berusaha mencari dan mendapatkan sendiri rubah incarannya.<p>

"Kau tidak mau mengejar mereka, Sirius?" tanya James. Ia menghampiri Sirius yang masih berjalan santai. Kuda hitam milik Sirius, Firebolt, mendengus pelan saat James mengarahkan Nimbus ke sampingnya. "Nanti bagaimana kalau Riddle berhasil menangkap rubah lebih dulu?"

Sirius hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kebingungan di wajah sobat karibnya itu. "Tenang, James. Aku pasti menang. Aku punya bantuan satu lain yang lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan terrier-terrier itu." Ia kemudian bersiul pelan ke udara dan menunggu.

Earl Potter mengikuti Sirius dan mendongak ke langit, namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia kemudian melirik temannya itu tak yakin. "Sirius, mungkin lebih baik kau ikuti saja anjing-anjing itu. Frank sudah menyusul di depan, sih, tapi—"

Omongan James terpotong saat suara pekik elang terdengar tepat di atas mereka. Di sana, di langit biru tepat di atas Sirius, seekor _falcon _berbulu cokelat-hitam-putih terbang tinggi mengitari keduanya sebelum menukik dan hinggap di tangan sang empunya.

"_Bird of prey, _eh?" gumam James. Mata cokelatnya menatap kagum elang yang bertengger dengan tenangnya di tangan Sirius. "Kapan kau beli?"

"Aku beli di India. Kau ingat temanku bernama Rubeus Hagrid yang gemar memelihara binatang-binatang eksotis dan berbahaya? Aku dapat dari dia sebagai hadiah sebelum aku pulang ke Inggris. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau elang ini dilatih untuk berburu rubah dan dia beli dari seorang _falconer _di Amerika." ucap Sirius bangga. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong daging segar dan memberikannya pada elang peliharaannya.

"Dia jinak, kan?" tanya James, ragu. "Maksudku, dia tidak akan menggigit kalau aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya?"

"Lebih baik jangan, James." gumam Sirius. "Dia galak dengan orang asing."

Tepat saat Sirius menutup mulutnya, sang _falcon _mendelik ke arah James dan mengatupkan paruhnya ganas. Niat James untuk merasakan lembutnya bulu sang elang langsung hilang ketika melihat betapa agresifnya burung satu ini. "Siapa namanya? Apa kau yakin dia bisa mendapatkan rubah itu untuk kita?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Iya, kan, Buckbeak?" kata Sirius ceria sambil mengelus-elus sang elang. Seolah-olah mengerti ucapan tuannya, Buckbeak mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya antusias. "Nah, sekarang, pergilah. Carikan aku seekor _red fox_."

Satu kali kepakan sayap, sang elang sudah melesat ke angkasa. Mula-mula, ia mengitari Sirius dan James sebelum melesat mencari buruannya.

James masih memandangi langit, tepat di titik ketika _falcon _itu menghilang, menukik dalam di antara pohon-pohon dengan daunnya yang berguguran. Ia kemudian mendesah pelan dan melirik Sirius. Keduanya sekarang sudah berada di dalam hutan, tapi tidak melanjutkan perjalanan kemanapun. Kedua kuda mereka hanya diam, mematung di antara pohon-pohon kering. "Sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu saja, James." gumam Sirius. "Tinggal menanti kalau bukan elangku, ya anjing-anjingku yang menangkap rubah itu."

"Atau anjing-anjing milik Riddle." timpal James.

Selama perburuan, Sirius dan James berjalan mengitari hutan mencari rubah incaran mereka. Memang, terpisah dari kelompok seperti ini sangat dilarang dalam perburuan rubah, tapi mengingat perburuan kali ini adalah pertarungan antara Riddle dan Sirius, aturan macam itu tak terlalu dipedulikan lagi. Sirius ingin mendapatkan rubah secepat mungkin untuk mengakhiri pertandingan ini. Ia ingin segera memeluk Remus dan mengatakan kalau ia begitu rindu dan mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi.

Mengingat-ingat tentang Remus malah membuat hati Sirius terasa sakit. Apalagi kalau Sirius mengingat tentang kejadian tempo hari lalu ketika ia dan James menerobos masuk Riddle Manor. Terpatri jelas di benaknya bagaimana ekspresi Remus ketika melihat kedatangannya.

Takut. Panik. Sedih. Malu.

Segala ekspresi yang membuat Sirius mempertanyakan alasan sesungguhnya Remus putus darinya.

Selingkuh...

Remus bukan orang seperti itu.

"Sirius!"

Panggilan James membuyarkan lamunan Sirius. Sang Black muda menghentikan langkah Firebolt dan menoleh, menanggapi panggilan James dengan kedua alis mata terangkat. Kerutan pada kening Sirius semakin dalam saat James merapatkan jari telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan Sirius untuk diam sebentar dan mendengarkan. "Kau dengan itu?" tanyanya antusias. "Kau dengar?"

"Tidak. Aku tak dengar apa-apa..." gumam Sirius.

"Suara rubah." kata James. "Dan dari yang kudengar, sepertinya rubah yang sekarat."

Mata Sirius membelalak saat mendengar perkataan James. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan benar apa yang dikatakan James. Tak lama setelahnya, suara terompet terdengar, menandakan bahwa perburuan sudah berakhir.

Pemenangnya sudah ada.

* * *

><p>Sedaritadi, Remus tak bisa diam. Dia terus mengerling ke arah hutan dimana para bangsawan dengan kuda kebanggaan mereka telah pergi berburu. Mata cokelatnya berkali-kali melirik ke titik dimana Sirius dan James menghilang ke dalam hutan, khawatir. Hatinya cemas menanti hasil perburuan.<p>

Menanti siapa pemenangnya.

Genggaman erat di tangan Remus sukses mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda bermata cokelat dari hutan. Di sampingnya, Countess Lily Evans tersenyum lembut. "Aku yakin Sirius pasti yang menang, Remus." bisiknya. "Sirius pemburu handal. Dia profesional."

"Aku tahu. Tapi... Tapi, Riddle juga pemburu profesional..."

Sebelum Lily sempat menanggapi perkataan Remus, terdengar nyalak anjing yang semakin mendekat. Suara derap kaki kuda serta suara manusia juga terdengar semakin dekat. Sepertinya, para pemburu sudah kembali dari perburuan mereka. Perburuan sudah selesai.

Remus berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri para pemburu berkuda. Berjalan paling depan dengan kuda cokelat mudanya, Fawkes, adalah Albus Dumbledore, sang Master of Fox Hounds. Ia berjalan ragu ke samping Dumbledore sementara matanya terus menatap ragu ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang. Sirius, lebih tepatnya. Ataupun Riddle. "... Perburuannya sudah... selesai?" tanyanya ragu pada Dumbledore.

"Ya. Perburuan sudah selesai dan pemenangnya sudah ada." jawab Dumbledore dengan tenang.

Sebelum Remus bertanya siapa pemenangnya, terdengar erangan penuh kekesalan. Cukup keras, sampai mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari apa yang mereka kerjakan ke titik datangnya suara. Di sana, Duke Tom Riddle baru saja menuruni kudanya—hitam dan bernama Voldemort—dan berjalan cepat menuju _manor_. Ia sempat melepas _hunt cap_ miliknya dan melemparkannya dengan kesal ke tanah. Sang Duke tampak sangat kecewa. Apakah...

"Remus! Kau ikut denganku!" seru Riddle penuh amarah. Ia merenggut lengan Remus kasar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan. "Kau milikku sekarang!"

"Hei!" seru Frank Longbottom. Dia dan rombongannya—termasuk James dan Sirius—baru saja sampai. "Hei! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Pertandingan barusan Sirius yang menang! Elang miliknya yang telah membunuh rubah itu, bukan terrier milikmu!"

Sirius? Sirius yang menang?

Sebentar. Sejak kapan dia punya elang?

"Dia curang!" balas Riddle. "Dia tidak memberitahu kalau dia akan memakai elang dalam perburuan kali ini! Dia menyalahi aturan!"

"Menyalahi aturan, katamu?" Kali ini giliran James yang bicara. Nadanya menyindir. "Seingatku, tidak ada aturan yang melarang pemakaian elang sebagai bagian dari perburuan."

"Dia benar, Tom." ucap Dumbledore tenang. "Seingatku tak ada larangan menggunakan elang pada perburuan rubah."

Remus tersenyum gembira ketika mendengar berita ini. Sirius yang menang, itu berarti ia bisa terbebas dari Riddle selamanya.

Tapi...

Dinginnya belati terasa menggigit di leher Remus. "Mendekat, dan akan kubunuh dia." desis Riddle. Mata birunya menatap orang-orang dengan liar, memperingatkan siapa saja yang berani maju. "Remus hanya milikku. Milikku!"

Tiba-tiba, sang Duke berlari memasuki _manor _sambil menarik Remus bersamanya. Belati masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Melewati lorong-lorong panjang Riddle Manor, keduanya terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampailah keduanya di kamar sang Duke.

Riddle segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Remus ke tembok. Sebelum Remus sempat protes atau berkata apa-apa, Riddle menciumnya telak di bibir. Sang Duke mengulum, melumat, dan menjilat bibir ranum sang _fencer, _menghiraukan hentakan serta dorongan dari Remus.

"Kau milikku, Remus. Kau milikku." bisik Riddle sambil menciumi pipi Remus dan turun hingga ke leher jenjangnya. "Kau milikku!"

Remus terdiam saat mendengar nada suara Riddle. Ia terdengar... sedih dan putus asa. "... Riddle?"

Riddle merengkuh pundak Remus dan berbisik pelan, "Kumohon, Remus. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Kumohon, katakan kalau kau lebih memilih bersamaku daripada dengan dia. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat, **sangat** mencintaimu..." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan begitu lirih dan menyayat hati.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Remus merasa kasihan padanya. Mungkin... mungkin Remus bisa memberi Riddle satu kesempatan terakhir. Mungkin, apa yang terjadi selama ini adalah bagaimana Riddle berusaha menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Remus. Mungkin begitulah cara Riddle menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Dengan menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai?

"Ri... Riddle, aku tak bisa." gumam Remus pelan sambil mendorong Riddle menjauh. "Aku mencintai Sirius—"

"NO!" jerit Riddle. "Kau milikku! Milikku selamanya!" Sang Duke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium Remus. "Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu..."

JLEB!

Mata Remus membelalak lebar saat ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Takut, Remus melirik ke bawah dan melihat belati yang dibawa oleh Riddle menancap dalam di perut bagian kirinya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Riddle tak percaya. "... Kau..."

"Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu." desis Riddle. Ia lalu menghujamkan belatinya lebih dalam lagi, membuat Remus menjerit kesakitan. "Kau milikku, Remus. Milikku!"

Remus mendengar pukulan keras di pintu dan seruan orang-orang. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Sirius. Tepat saat itu, Riddle mencabut belatinya. Remus yang kehabisan darah cukup banyak mulai melemah. Wajahnya memucat dan napasnya pendek-pendek. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur ketika tubuhnya perlahan jatuh, tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Terakhirnya yang ia lihat hanyalah Riddle yang berdiri di atasnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Belati berlumuran darah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya, Remus bisa melihat Sirius dan James menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mendobrak pintu.

Yang ia dengar hanyalah seruan-seruan panik, entah suara siapa.

Berikutnya, hanya kegelapan yang menemani Remus.

* * *

><p>Silaunya sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela tirai, merambat memasuki ruangan besar berlangit-langit tinggi. Sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih dan bantal-bantal empuk yang juga berwarna putih berdiri dengan anggun di tengah-tengah ruangan. Karpet tebal dari bulu beruang diletakkan tepat di bawah tempat tidur, menghangatkan sebagian lantai pualam putih bersih ruangan tersebut.<p>

Di sana, di atas tempat tidur, Remus membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah... entahlah. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Coret. Pingsan.

Sang _fencer _mengerang pelan ketika mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi setengah duduk. Ia merasakan nyeri di perut sebelah kirinya dan ketika ia raba, tebalnya perban terasa menggelitik jemarinya. Perban... Sepertinya Remus berhasil diselamatkan tepat pada waktunya.

"Remus?"

Bisikan lembut dari arah kanan Remus membuat sang pemuda bersurai madu menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya, Sirius, menatap tak percaya. "... Sirius...?"

"Remus! Astaga, Remus!" seru Sirius gembira. Ia memeluk Remus erat dan mencium bibirnya. "Oh, Remus. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan terbangun! Kau tahu? Kemarin dokter mengatakan kalau kau tidak terbangun hari ini, itu berarti kau tidak akan terbangun. Untuk selamanya." Sirius sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali memeluk Remus—kali ini lebih erat—sambil tertawa.

Remus tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang rasanya mengganjal...

"Sirius..." gumam Remus pelan. Ia sempat ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi rasa penasarannya terlalu besar. "Bagaimana dengan... Riddle?"

Sirius sempat membeku ketika nama Riddle disebut. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Remus dengan kedua manik abu-abunya. Ada sedikit keraguan di matanya sebelum ia berbisik pelan, "Dia... bunuh diri. Tepat saat kami masuk dan kau jatuh pingsan, ia menikam jantungnya sendiri. Dokter tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Bunuh diri. Riddle bunuh diri?

"Kenapa..." gumam Remus, tak percaya.

"Dia sepertinya tak bisa kehilanganmu. Dia..." Sirius diam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sepertinya dia terlalu... mencintaimu, Remus."

"... Oh..." Remus bergumam pelan, sedikit terguncang dengan berita bunuh diri sang Duke.

Melihat Remus yang tampak seperti kebingungan, Sirius tersenyum simpul. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, Remus. Kita bisa bersama sekarang."

Ah. Sekarang ada satu permasalahan lagi yang harus Remus akui pada Sirius. Satu hal pahit yang selama ini ia simpan dan tak biarkan siapapun mengetahuinya. "Sirius... ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama kau ke India. Riddle... maksudku, aku... Aku sudah me—"

Sirius menempelkan telunjukkan ke bibir Remus dan menggeleng. "Sudahlah, Remus. Itu semua sudah berakhir. Aku tak peduli apa alasanmu, aku hanya ingin mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang pernah kutanyakan padamu."

Remus mengangkat satu alis mata, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sirius.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil berbalut beludru hitam. Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, ia membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya, sebuah cincin emas bermata rubi di tengah dan beberapa berlian kecil mengitarinya duduk dengan begitu manisnya. Kain sutera merah membalut cincin tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa perhiasan itu tetap berada di tengah kotak.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Remus tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menatap Sirius dan cincin itu tak percaya. "Tapi—"

"Aku tak mau dengar bualan tentang kita berdua tak setara atau apapun itu." potong Sirius. "Dan aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi selama aku di India. Aku mencintaimu, Remus. Apapun yang terjadi. Dan sekarang, aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang pernah kutanyakan sebelumnya:

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sang _fencer _hanya menatap Sirius tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mata cokelat Remus melirik cincin emas yang pernah ia kenakan beberapa hari dengan begitu bangga. Cincin yang menjadi tanda cinta Sirius padanya. Cincin yang begitu berarti bagi kelangsungan hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan ketika satu senyum kecil mengembang di wajah manis Remus, Sirius tahu apa jawabannya.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya selesaaaaiii! Maaf banget, kak Ai ini spin-off ngaret banget! DX Oiya, anyway, saya gak tau itu peraturan fox hunting gimana. Posisi-posisi orang yang ikut fox hunting juga saya gak terlalu ngerti. Ohohoho~ #kabur #digoreng

Nah, sekarang, saatnya bales review~

**GreyLady89: **Saya emang tegaan~ muahahahahaha! D Itu saya baca berkali-kali ceritanya kak Ai biar bisa nyambung yang bener, nyari bisa diselipin di mana aja ini ceritanya. Hehehe. Heaaah... maaf, ya, kalo adegan raepnya abalita super TT^TT Sayangnya, chapter kali ini ada lemon, tapi dikit. Ini juga kayaknya lime, bukan lemon. Hohoho~ Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf banget ini telat update TT^TT

**Aicchan: **Kaaaaaakkkk~ #peluk Maaf banget ini updatenya telat banget! DX Dan sekarang kata 'kusir' ataupun 'coachman' gak keluar di sini 8D Ohoho~ harus saya ketik aja itu, ya, isi surat-surat Sirius. Tapi, saya gak jago ngegombal, sih =3= #plak Ohohoho~ itu saya abis nonton Kuroshitsuji, makanya terngiang mulu itu kata 'Yes, My Lord' Sebby-chan XD Lha? Kan emang dirimu yang bikin Lucy jadi perhatian? O.o Aih, itu adegan raepnya maaf kalo abal... #ngumpet Makasih review dan favenya, kak~ Utang saya kelar, ya? Hohohoho~

**Sun-T: **Kak Shanty! Jangan nangis... OAO #sodorintissue Ohohoho. Efek belajar arsitektur sepertinya, Kak. Semuanya harus, mesti, kudu, jelas biar bisa dipresentasiin ke klien/dosen/siapapun-itu-nanti 8D #eh Jangan khawatir, Kak! Happy end, kok. Tadinya, sih, mau saya bikin tamat pas Remmy ditusuk aja :P Makasih reviewnya! Maaf, ini updatenya telat...

**CCloveRuki: **Kenapa Remmy selalu jadi korban? Karena saya cinta Remmy~ #pelukremmyerat XD Hah? Kenapa mesti baca? Saya gak maksa, lho... O.o Ini udah di-update. Maaf, updatenya telat. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**KiiNkuma Ken: **Emang dia kenapa di La Cosa? Sama aja kayak di sini, kan? O.o Sejauh saya baca-baca, sih, Duke emang jabatannya yang paling tinggi dari strata bangsawan. Dia punya satu wilayah sendiri buat dikuasai, jadi yaaaa berkuasa, lah #eh Ahaha! Emang jalan kaki siang-siang itu agak bunuh diri, ya. Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Icha22madhen: **Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Kazendou: **He? Kenapa? Apa bedanya Tom di sini sama Tom di luar sana sama Tom-Tom lainnya? OAO #plak Ini Sirius banyak nongol di chapter ini. Kasian, bocah satu itu gak dikasih giliran tampil di chapter 1 :3 Lho? Saya emang ngebayangin si Sev kayak Sebby XD Anggep aja Remus selalu diancam dan gak bisa buka mulut. Dan Riddle selalu dateng ke tempat-tempat Remus ngajar buat jemput dia. Abis itu, diraep, deeeh~ XD #salahemot Makasih reviewnya, ponta! XD

**Kazame Yume: **Cup-cup... Ini udah selesei, kok. Dan... Ini happy ending. Semoga. #plak Jangaaaan! Jangan bunuh Tom! Tom ganteng OAO #eh Makasih revewnya, ya. Maaf, ini updatenya telat. Hehhee.

**Ambudaff: **Libur, sih, libur. Tapi, ini otak ternyata minta libur juga OAO Kan ceritanya si bokapnya Remmy itu panik, jadi refleks langsung lari keluar rumah buat ngejar anaknya. Hehehe. Sengaja saya bikin keretanya pergi biar Remus bisa ketemu Riddle! XD #plak Emang Lucy mendadak baik di ficnya kak Ai. Ntar kalo saya bikin jahat, gak sejalan sama ficnya kak Ai, dong OuO Remmy gak dapet imbalan apa-apa, selain malu yang harus ditanggung seumur, hidup #mendadaksinetron Makasih reviewnya, Ambudaff! XD #peluk

Nah, semuanya udah dibalesin dan sekarang saya mau menonton film-film hasil download saya 8D Oiya, kalo mau review silakan, lho. Dibuka dengan tangan lebar. Hohohoho~


End file.
